


Practice

by ladybubblegum



Series: Practice (Scott/Stiles/Malia/Kira OT4-verse) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Taste the Rainbow, before the bite, scott and stiles are both 15, you can't honestly believe that they NEVER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybubblegum/pseuds/ladybubblegum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to be good at making out, but he has no one to practice with. Scott is a problem solver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored and I can't sleep. This is the result.

"Have you ever made out with anyone?"

It was the summer before sophomore year, and they were at Stiles' house only because it had working AC. They'd tried to hang out at Scott's house (it was cleaner, even Stiles admitted) but after only ten minutes, they were practically melting, and they both agreed that the mess that was the Stilinski household was worth braving for the sake of air conditioning.

Stiles' question came out of nowhere, while they were watching youtube videos in his room on Stiles' new laptop.

"Dude, you know you'd be the first person I'd tell if I had," Scott said, rolling his eyes. "I'd probably text you while it was happening."

Stiles snorted. "She'd probably stop making out with you."

Scott shrugged. It wasn't like it was going to happen anyway. He'd probably have an asthma attack halfway through.

"I wanna be good at it," Stiles said, staring up at the ceiling. "I wanna, like, blow girls minds with my awesome making out skills."

"I'm pretty sure everyone is bad at it at first," Scott reasoned. It seemed to him like a lot of parts needed to go in a lot of places. Like, where were you supposed to put your hands? What happened if your noses bumped? When were you allowed to touch her boobs?

"See, that's why I need practice." Stiles stretched out on his bed, fingers brushing his posters, and grinned down at Scott, sitting on the floor with his back against the side of the mattress. "Do you think Lydia would practice with me?"

"No."

Stiles glared down at him, but there wasn't any real heat in it. "Why must you be so pessimistic? Why must you crush all of my dreams?"

"If you want someone to practice with, you should probably look for people who aren't Lydia Martin," Scott suggested, ignoring his question. "Do you ever actually talk to girls in our school?"

"Do you?" Stiles shot back, then sighed. "Girls at school seem about as interested in me as Lydia." He suddenly look sad and distant, and Scott wanted to fix it, to make him smile again. 

An idea came to him, suddenly.

He climbed on top of the bed, leaned down, and kissed Stiles directly on the mouth.

He was bad at ideas.

Stiles' eyes were wide as saucers when Scott pulled back from the simple, closed-mouth kiss. Scott felt his cheeks heat up and he sat back on his heels, waiting for Stiles to say something.

"What the hell Scott...?"

"You wanted to practice!" Scott cried, suddenly embarrassed. "I figure, this way we both can get good at it, and no one has to know."

Stiles stared at him for a long moment, thinking, then shrugged. "That works."

He grabbed Scott by the front of his shirt and pulled him back down, and then they were kissing again, soft closed-mouth brushes of lips. It was as awkward as Scott thought it would be, noses getting in the way and teeth clacking together, but then Stiles tilted his head just right, and they fit together perfectly. Instinctively, Scott parted his lips against Stiles'. A rush of warm air ghosted over his mouth, and he darted his tongue out, just barely dipping past his best friend's lips.

Stiles made a noise that sounded a little like a moan, and Scott grew bolder. His kisses grew bolder, he let his tongue dip further into Stiles' mouth, let his hands wander just a little, petting over hipbones, curling around biceps. Stiles moved too, fingers playing across his arm, trailing along his back, his leg shifted between Scott's and up--

With a jolt, Scott realized that he was getting hard.

It didn't necessarily mean anything. Some days, a stiff enough breeze could get him going. But the reality of it, with Stiles underneath him, breathing heavy, his lips bitten red, made it more real. Scott pulled away, face red.

"Uh, sorry--" But Stiles was quick to reassure him.

"No, man, it's cool. Kinda...in the same boat, you know?" He glanced down. Scott didn't look. "So...that was..."

"Yeah, sorry if it got weird," Scott grimaced.

"It didn't," Stiles said quickly. "And hey, if you wanna, next time..."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Next time? You wanna do it again?"

Stiles grinned. It instantly made Scott feel better, because if Stiles was grinning, then they had to be cool. "Well, yeah. You wanted to help me practice, right?"

There were suddenly butterflies in his stomach and he didn't know why.

"Yeah...definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> i guess i like writing short makeout scenes that end as abruptly as they start.
> 
> Check me out on [the tumblr](http://ladybubblegum.tumblr.com).


End file.
